(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved rack or the like intended to be placed in a fluid, such as a rack or the like for use in plating an article or articles including such items as circuit boards. It also relates to a terminal means for use on an electrical bus-bar and to a method of securing an article to be plated to a rack of the type for subsequent immersion into a fluid of a plating bath or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various racks or frames of the aforementioned type apparatus are known including ones disclosed in Beebe's U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,440 dated Feb. 13, 1940 Skolnick's U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,526 dated Oct. 30, 1962 Kosowsky et al's U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,105 dated July 10, 1973 and Elbaum's U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,977 dated Jan. 19, 1971. Other references of deemed limited interest include Merritt's U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,259 dated Oct. 22, 1918 Wanner's U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,909 dated Jan. 23, 1945 and Porrata et al's U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,614 dated Sept. 22, 1959.
A major problem of the prior art apparatus is that it does not function efficiently. For example, the prior art apparatus including racks used for mounting articles to be immersed with the rack into solution of a plating bath, do not effectively seal the terminals mounting the articles or other parts of the apparatus so as to prevent entry of the bath solution resulting in plating build-up on the electrical conductor portions of either the terminals or other components comprising the rack. This is a serious drawback especially in the case of gold plating or other precious metal plating where such is deposited where it is not desired. Furthermore, the removal of unwanted plating on the apparatus used for the plating process involves the use of highly poisonous and thus dangerous chemicals such as nitric acid, which can pose a danger to health when used. In addition to this, the apparatus of the prior art when affected by plating build-up, does not conveniently lend itself to servicing where, for example, the effected part or parts can be quickly replaced thus saving time and expense.